the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:House of Entrapment / House of Sisters/@comment-5919015-20130208020900
Ok my review on this episode has finally come: So KT knocking over the robot man thingy, not the best thing to do. But I'm glad Fabian figured out it was RFS, knew all along. Willow just gets weirder and weirder. No one needs to mourn over Amber. She doesn't need to take her place. I'm glad she was being useful for once when she created a diversion for Jerome with Mr. Sweet. And Ms. Denby, she must have a huge secret, because I saw the envelope in Eddie's bag titled Caroline Denby. Could she be her sister or is that Ms Denby's real name? I can't believe he was threatened by her. I'm glad KT is being more open, but seriously her secret wasn't that big in my opinion. When they went to the gatehouse and took off the glass off the thingy, that was the scariest thing ever I think Joy's new look is ok but it doesn't suit her totaly. What I really didn't like were the high heels she wore, not really appropiate for the setting. She's obviously wanting attention from Fabian, but anyways, I lthink what Jerome did for Mara was sweet, kinda, and I'm glad he humbled himself, but he didn't need to make those comments to Joy. I can't believe Aflie is seriously scared of zombies now. RFS, the zombie, haha, but anyways, it's ridiculous, and wow, it was great when they went through the tunnels, and KT and Eddie got to see the new stuff, but wow Eddie almost lost his sight, clever of him to use his reflector I thought it was funny when Alfie gun sprayed the teachers. And I liked how Patricia thinks Ms Denby is the only impure one. I don;t know about all this business with Ms. Denby's bag but why is she pretending to be patient in a mental clinic (?) She's probably a criminal. I think Jerome and Willow are bonding well. Now Victor and the teachers are really determined to find the instructions. And when Eddie was in the tunnels, I saw new stuff we never saw last season. It was also interesting how the gatehouse suddenly appeared this season but whatever. Alfie needs to knock off the zombie stuff. I think Joy should be herself and not care what Fabian thinks.She needs to be more open with her emotions. The part when Ms. Denby caught Patricia, wow, like omg. Ms. Denby held Patricia hostage, shes taking this far. When they met the real Harriet Denby, it made me think about how she's not really that mental, just misunderstood and troubled and scared. I would be too if my sister took me to a mental clinic and I couldn't leave and she stole my identity and etc. What if KT is actually Robert's great granddaughter? That would be a nice twist. She's the real keeper, and Ms. Denby wants power. I like how Joy stood up to Jerome, she's being herself. I really liked her second outfit, it's more her. And now I don't blame Joy for trying to stop Mara from forgiving Jerome because hes pulling crap again. He's in some hot water now. Telling mara all that stuff about her eyes and pulling his fake charm again. I can predict there will be a love triangle with Jerome, Mara, and Willow soon. The ending was scary when Ms Denby is at the clinic. I think Harriet will have a real significant role this season. We can find out more about "Caroline". By the way, I wasn't surprised when I found out she was adopted, they don't look alike anyway.